Red Thorns
by BlackDeath101
Summary: I hate them. They are the reason I'm like this. They are the reason i became... Red Thorns.
1. Prolog

I hate them.

They did this to me. When they drive by, they yell things like grease, animal, greaser,

Yep, that's what I am, a greaser.

They might yell things at me now but wait till night time. That's when we come out, the hoods.

I'm in a gang. But we ain't like Tim Shepard's gang. Now those are hoods. I'm a hood too but I been stopping doing the really bad things since I joined the Curtis's gang.

I suppose I'll tell you of the gang.

First is Darry, the oldest Curtis. He's really protective of us since the Curtis's parents died. He let's the gang come over to his house anytime.

Next is Sodapop Curtis, he look's like a movie star. Girls go to the gas station he works at just to drool over him. Oh, and he's a dropout and his best bud is Steve Randall.

Steve, he and his dad don't get along. You see his dad kicks him out and then the next day gives him some money to make up for it.

Two Bit, good ol'Two Bit. His real name is Keith Matthews. Okay to get this straight he loves Mickey Mouse and his side burns. And has a 9inch (AUdid I get that right? I forgot how long it was. :Hits herself in the head: now that just sounded dirty.) switchblade that is his pride and joy.

Next is Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest Curtis. He's really smart but his head is in the clouds all the time. He and I usually talk about book and I help him with his homework sometimes.

Johnny Cade, looks like a puppy kicked to many times. His dad abuses him and his mom ignores him. He's really scared of the socs (the guys I hate) and quiet.

And last but not least, Dallas Winston. He's originally from New York but moved here to Tusla, Oklahoma when he was thirteen. He's really cold and has a bad boy attitude. Which just makes me love him more.

Oh, crap.

I guess it's out, I love Dallas Winston.

But enough about him, you probably want to know about the narrator of this story..

I have curly red hair that frame my pale face. My Ma used to tell me , my emerald eyes used to glow when I'm angry. I'm quite tall for my age of nineteen. I'm almost as tall as Dally (by the way Dallas's nickname is Dally). Which by jolly is quite tall. The gang thinks my name is Crystal. But my true name is,

Red Thorns, but you can call me Red.

Holy, that took forever. Well hope you like it and please R&R.

VioletCrystal77


	2. Chapter 1 Like Any Other

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

Chapter 1 Like Any Other

The day started out like any other day, get up, shower, get dressed up in my work uniform cause I work at 8, brush hair and teeth. But as soon as I entered the living did the day truly start.

I walked past Two bit, who at the time was watching Mickey Mouse, entered the kitchen to find Steve and Sodapop talking and eating chocolate cake.

"Hey, Crys"

"Good morning"

I reached the fridge as Pony came in so I grabbed two pieces of cake.

"So, Darry left already?" asked Pony.

"Yep"

Just then we heard the door slam, already knowing who it was, I called, "Hey Dally, Johnnycake."

"HOW can you do that? I try and I always get it wrong!" cried Johnny in frustration.

My face lighted up with a devilish smirk as I told him, "Didn't you think how a mother knows whatever her children is up to? Well it's because they have a third eye in the back of their head."

I heard snorts and laughing coming from the other guys as Johnny said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Haha very funny."

It was good to hear him talk back since he's so quiet and barely talks back.

"Anyway got to go to work", I announced. I quickly ran to the Dingo for my shift.

**I would like to thank GreaserGirl for reviewing my last chapter. **

**VioletCrystal77**


	3. Chapter 2 Pony Meets Red

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

Chapter 2 Meeting Pony as Red

Work was finally over, it was already 6pm. _I guess it's about time for Red to come out now._

I went into an alley outside a bar and grabbed a bag hidden in the trash.

Entering the bar I made a B line for the ladies room. When I got there, I changed into a black t-shirt with a skull on it, red plaid skirt, fishnet leggings, knee-high boots and finally I put my hair into pigtails.

I left out the window and walked around town for awhile, until I heard someone calling for help. I ran towards the yelling and found Pony being beaten up by a group of socs.

Walking forward , I said "Now, now boys, what do think your doing?"

They looked and I thought their eyes would pop out of their sockets if they weren't careful.

So I told them exactly that.

One guy charged at me but I had flipped him by then and had hit in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Is that all you got?" I asked them.

The rest charged, they were knocked out in a minute. I took a marker and drew roses with red thorns on them and wrote RED THORNS on their faces.

"Wait, your Red Thorns?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Holy crap, you've lived here for three years and the cops still haven't caught you!"

"So it just means the cops suck at trying to catch people."

"But, but, but"

"Shut it, kid"

"eep" _Crap, I scared him_

"Anyway, what's your name kid?"

"Ponyboy and yes it's my real name."

"Wouldn't have thought different."

"So to thank you can I offer you a meal at the Dingo?"

"Lead the way."

Pony led me to the Dingo. Once getting there I got fries and a burger while he got onion rings and a burgers.

"You in a gang, kid?"

"Yeah the Curtis's?"

"Aww, yes the Curtis's"

"You know it?" _He actually sounded surprised._

"Yep"

"Cool, what do you know about it?"

"Well, there's Dally, Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, Two bit, Steve, Crystal and you in it. That's it."

"Hmm"

"Oi, do you know the time?"

"9"

"Oh crap! Got to go, kid!"

"Wait, will I ever see you again?"

"Probably and if you ever need me go to the bar on Herkimer and ask for Red. Oh, and I only there at 9", I told him as I ran from the diner.

**Okay, this is not going to be a Mary-sue, Red is going to suck a some really easy stuff. R&R**

**VioletCrysatl77**


End file.
